Orange Magmafreezer-Aokaiga
This Article is being written by Orange02 and is based on a true CWA player. If you have any questions or comments, please contact me on my Talk Page. Thanks! Orange was an ex-padawan that had amazing powers. She was loyal to the Republic, but was a great enemy of the Galactic empire that began in 19 BBY. She was born in 37 BBY and raised on Taris. Early Life Orange was born in 37 BBY on a ship headed for Taris of parents Borin and Reda Magmafreezer. Her parents loved her because their previous child they thought to have been killed in a terrorist attack on the senate.Orange could walk early, which soon went into running, then jymnastics. But there was something special in her, she levitated toys and anything her parents gave her. And when Orange saved a miner from a falling crate when she was four, her parents knew they had to take her to the Jedi. It was sad to let Orange go, but her parents knew it was best for her. She was greatly welcomed by the Jedi, and made many friends amoung the younglings. When Orange was nine, she challenged a Jedi Master to a sprint across the temple. When Orange was winning and far ahead, she tripped and fell, and her head landed right on a sharp rock. It made a huge scratch across her eyes. Surgery saved her from blindness, but she had to wear a visor to see clearly. Orange was downright cautious from then on. When Orange was eleven, she went to Ilum to construct her Lightsabers. (she made two for dueling blades) But after she had gathered her crystals and put them into their hilts, they had a slit reaction, causing two forked lightsabers. Orange made her saber on Felucia with her instructor, Ana Zett. When Orange was seventeen, she became a padawan, but only to be one for a year. Discovering Her True Powers Orange was visiting her parents on Taris with her master. It wasn't long before her master said he felt a disturbance in the Force. When Orange was showing him to her favorite place as a kid, they noticed something that wasn't there last time Orange had played there as a child. It was a building, terribly dark and an eye sore. Orange and her master entered the building cautiously. They moved quietly, peeking in every room and hallway. Just as they were about to give up, they heard strange muttering from several voices in a corner of a back room. It was a master and five apprentices, doing some kind of Sith meditation. The Sith who was apprarently their leader was tossing energy balls to the wannabe Sith. Then, he gathered up the energy balls to form one huge one, and he exploded it, creating a shock wave. It hit Orange and her master, and Orange screamed on impact. This revealed them. The trainees were the first to attack. They fought miliciously and without mercy. Orange felt drawn towards the leader. She felt like she had his power, but she could use hers for good. Then her attention drew to her master, who was barely fighting off the Sith. Then one struck him, and he fell down. Orange was about to lunge at the Sith, when the Sith ran her master through. Orange screamed, "NO!" as she watched her master die. For the first and only time in her life, Orange broke into a rage. She gathered all the energy in the planet, from sunlight to power generators. Then she let it out in a huge burst, killing all the sith exept for the leader. Now it was his turn to be mad. He faded out of space time with the words, "Another time, you will join your master." Orange collapsed on the ground, exhausted. When she woke up, Orange was in a medical bay. She wouldn't tell anyone what had happend exept to the Jedi Council. Now that Orange knew she had special powers, she wanted to keep going. So she wouldn't attract the attention of the Sith to the order, she left it. Orange was then on her own. After the Jedi A year after she had left the order, the Republic found an army made up of clone soldiers. Orange also noticed that more and more jedi were leaving the order on account of this. They claimed that going into war was a sith like way. They were right. The farther away Orange got from the Jedi, the more powerful she became. Her powers kept her out of trouble, but that didn't mean she had an inccident once in a while. One of the inccidents is what got her off-world. Orange was at a diner. She had just sat at a table when a Nikto decided to pick a fight with her, but not just any fight. He had been payed for it. When Orange was finished ordering, her grabbed her by the neck and smacked her in the face. Then her threw her to the ground, knocking her unconcious. The authorities arrived just when he scurried out of the back door with Orange over his shoulder. He got into a waiting ship, threw her in the small back room, and flew out. Orange woke up an hour later, still in the back room. She silently made her way to the cockpit where the pilot was. She crept up on him and with a big punch, knocked him unconcious. She set a course back to Coruscant, but there was a bomb on the engines that would blow up if she didn't go to the coordinates the Nikto had plotted. Orange found they led to Tatooine. The ship landed in the dune sea, not far from Jabba's palace. Now Orange knew why the Nikto had attacked her. Orange came outside the ship and took the bomb off the engines. She dragged the still unconcious Nikto out of the ship and laid him on a rock. Then she got back in the ship and flew out. Orange went to Ryloth. But she wasn't prepared for what would happen next. Battle of Ryloth Orange didn't go to a village. She built a new one. Orange's village had alot of technology. She took apart her ship so she could have heating and cooling, computers and light. She had to ask help from other villages for building materials. Soon her village was done. Alot of Twi'leks came and lived there. But when Commando Droids came and started shooting at everything, things looked hopeless. The droids trashed everything. They took many captives. Orange happend to be gone at this time. When she came back, finding everything in ruins and no one to be seen, she was very angry. Orange was inspecting the wreckage when she heard a droid patrol. She grabbed her Lightsabers and started to slice the droids like crazy. She spared one of them so she could anylize his "brain" to get info like where the other villagers were. After a quick anylization Orange found they were on their way to Lessu, Ryloth's capital city. Orange knew she wouldn't be able to do it on her own. She began to lose hope until a squad of clones passed by. She explained what happend and gave them the coordiantes of Lessu. The clones said they would give the information to General Windu immediatly, who was planning the Republic's next attack. Orange waited for three days until she saw five AT-ETs come toward the village. They opend the hatch and out came all the Twi'leks. But all of a sudden, the ground shook as a blast headed strait for a little Twi'lek girl. Orange rushed to her and pushed her out of the way just in time. A battalion of droids and three AATs came into view. The AT-ETs started firing at them. One of the AATs hit an AT-ET and it blew up. Orange grabbed her Lightsabers and started running for the droids. She ordered the Twi'leks to take cover. Orange reached the droids and sliced them to peices. Just when Orange thought she would succeed, one of the droids shot her in the shoulder. Orange fell down. Another AT-ET blew up. Things looked perfectly hopeless. But, just then, a Republic Cruiser started to land and clones grappled down to assist. They sent down turrets and Arc Troopers, making a barricade. They ordered all the Twi'leks and Orange to get on the ship. A clone bandaged Orange's wound and Orange rushed to the Cargo hold where she met Jedi Master Lan Phaseripper and his padawan, Anna Goldshock. Orange begged Lan to fight for her home. He let her fight and assigned her to a squad of clones. Orange put on a heat suit and prepared to drop down into the battle. Orange was fitted with a jetpack and dropped down with the other clones. The Separatists had sent reinforcements. Droids were closing in from all sides. Orange headed for the droids coming from the west first. She jumped into a MTT and implanted a virus in the computer. When the droids came out, they started to shoot the other droids. The droids from the south started to break the southern Arc Trooper barricade. Orange went for these next. She opend the hatch in a AAT and threw in a grenade. It blew up and the blast took the rest of the battle droids in that area with it. The north and east defences were taken care of quickly. It looked like victory, until Hyena Bombers swooped down, ready to bomb the clones and the village. Just then Lan's padawan, Anna, swooped down with her squadron and shot down the Hyena Bombers. The Republic had won. Everyone celebrated and Orange was given a medal for her services. Master Phaseripper asked her to if she would like to become a fleet officer in the grand army of the Republic. Orange declined this offer, but said she would keep her loyalties with the Republic. Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Category:Humans Category:Republic Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Exile Battle Class Category:Technician Specialty Class Category:Scoundrel Specialty Class